In many sports, it is often desirable to practice with a throwback device that stops and/or returns a thrown ball. Additionally, oftentimes it is desirable to also have a sport goal with which to play a game. However, these devices tend to take up considerable space when in use. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a throwback and/or sport goal device that can be collapsed and/or folded into a compact unit when not in use or when it is stored.